


Friction

by AudreyRose



Series: January 2013 writing challenge [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:10:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyRose/pseuds/AudreyRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day one of my January writing challenge on tumblr for the prompt: Clint/Bruce PWP Bruce undoing Clint until he's whimpering and begging for release.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friction

Clint shivered as Bruce pinned him down on the bed. A low moan in the back of the archers throat as their hips rolled together. Bruce smirked as nonsense begging left his lips, Clint was well beyond the point of caring and they hadn't even started yet. But Bruce did suppose he was slightly guilty of working up the dishwater blonde by whispering promises of what he was going to do to him when they got back.

"Bruce, please, fuck," he gasped, his eyes half lidded as he pushed his hips up. Bruce's grip on his wrists tightened slightly and he shivered again, needing more. "Need you," he bit down on his lip. Clint loved the way Bruce knew just how to undo him, make him beg for more. Bruce knew just where to touch and exactly how to drive him crazy.

Bruce licked his lips in turn, he sat back on his heels taking in Clint for a few moments. He nudged his legs apart and spat in his hand, slicking himself up. "Relax," his voice was quiet, but the smirk was what went straight to the archers cock. Bruce pressed in, slowly almost teasing. Clint's hands moved to his sides, twisting in the sheets his back arching as he was filled. There was always a burn, but it made it that much better for Clint whose bottom lip was caught between his teeth, holding back a loud cry.

Bruce paused once fully inside and the dishwater blonde whimpered, tossing his head to the side. He loved the feeling of Bruce's thick cock filling him like this. Bruce had learned fairly quickly that the archer lost all coherent thoughts when he was filled, how he would beg and plead to be fucked into the mattress. Bruce adored how Clint would let go and just feel everything. Bruce pulled out almost as slowly as he pushed in, a shiver running down his spine at how tight Clint always was.

Clint whimpered forcing his eyes open to watch Bruce was that slight dazed look, his pupils blown wide with need. "Please?" his voice was already wrecked and they'd barely done anything yet. Bruce's hands moved to his thighs as he pushed back in to the hilt, making Clint's back arch up of the bed, his eyes snapping shut. The brunette smirked, his hand moving up to his hips, gripping roughly as he started pounding into Clint at a rough hard pace. 

Clint's mouth hung open in silent moans, his fingers clenching and un-clenching in the sheets. Bruce could see that bit by bit Clint was coming undone, and he loved watching the process, but even more he loved that he was the one making Clint like this. That he was the only one who got to see him completely undone and no one else.

Bruce loved the little whines and whimpers, the gasps and moans, the way his back would arch with a particularly rough thrust. But for Bruce one of the best parts was when he would brush against Clint's prostate. The archer's eyes would snap open, his back arching in an almost violent fashion, his hands would grip the sheets so tight Bruce would have worried they'd been ripped. Clint's eyes would roll to the back of his head, a cry of nothing but pure pleasure passing his lips. Or even the occasional moan of Bruce's name. 

Bruce could see how Clint was already shaking, his cock dripping pre-cum over his stomach where it lay untouched. Bruce shifted his hips and leaned down, kissing Clint roughly as his hips rolled up pressing against his spot earning a choked moan into his mouth. Clint's hips moved to meet his pace, driving him deeper drawing even more noises from his lips.

Clint felt pleasure pooling in the pit of his stomach already, his whole body tensing just slightly. Bruce watched the way Clint writhed beneath him, his hands moving from his sides to his shoulders. Bruce let his eyes slip shut as the all too familiar sensation started pooling in the pit of his stomach. Clint trembled and shook, begging wordlessly for Bruce to do more, give him more. His hand slipped between them, gripping his cock, pumping it in time with his quick pace.

Clint's nails dug into his shoulders as his hips thrust up into his hand. Moans and whimpers passing his lips as he felt heat spreading through him. He was so close but he needed Bruce to push him over the edge. Clint gasped as Bruce leaned down, biting down at the junction between his neck and shoulder and that was all it took before he was spilling between them. Clint's whole body trembled, his back arching before he collapsed back onto the mattress.

Bruce growled as Clint tightened around him, pulling him over with him. Clint whimpered as Bruce filled him with warmth before the brunette collapsed atop of him, both of them completely boneless. Clint let out a content little hum, his eyes already drifting shut as Bruce slowly untangled them.

Bruce smiled and rolled onto the bed beside Clint and pulled him into his arms. Clint smiled tiredly as the brunette ran his fingers through his hair. Clint just snuggled in closer before drifting off to sleep. Bruce pressed a kiss to the top of his head before letting himself drift off as well.


End file.
